


Hanging From Your Lips (like the gardens of babylon)

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Iwaizumi, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Getting Together, Rule 63, Secretary Oikawa, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is everything her parents wanted her to be. She’s running her own multimillion dollar company before shes 30, she has investors and partners worldwide, and her employees are. always happy. She’s got everything under control. So when her two closest friends and advisors insist she hire a secretary she doesn’t expect much from Oikawa Toru. She was there to keep everything organized, so why does being around her throw Iwaizumi’s life and feelings into disarray?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hanging From Your Lips (like the gardens of babylon)

Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t have free time. It was a well known fact around her offices that she didn’t have a moment to spare. She is impossible to schedule an appointment with because she schedules them all herself. Impossible to sit down with because she always had something else she needed to be doing. The schedule she sets is the office's religion, the time she chooses is the only time to speak with her. This was a rule well known in the business world. Sadly it didn’t apply to the two biggest annoyances in her life. 

“‘Hiro has a point boss, you haven’t taken a day off in, like, a year. You barely have time to sit down.” Matsukawa said from where her and Hanamaki trailed her through the floors. 

“Of course I’m right. Why are you scheduling your own meetings? Even we don’t do that. That's what assistants are for.” She walked faster, hoping they would peel off to find someone else to bother. “Just let me gather some applications, if you don’t like any of them you don’t hire them. It doesn't hurt to look.”

She stopped walking. “If I agree will you two leave me alone.” They exchanged looks, then nodded. “Fine. I’ll look through some applications.” She turned and started walking again. “And by the way I took a day off three months ago!”

“Working from home because you’re sick doesn’t count as taking a day off!” Matsukawa called after her, but Iwaizumi ignored them in favor of finding another task to do.

  
  


It turns out that Hanamaki had been sitting on these applications for months. Her and Matsukawa took it upon themselves to find candidates months ago and had just been waiting for her to agree. Hanamaki’s secretary, Yahaba, had them sitting on her desk before the day was over, complete with a little sticky note telling her to take these seriously. With a heavy sigh she closed down the documents she had been reviewing and pulled the tower of manila folders towards her. 

The annoying part was the more she looked through them the less she wanted an assistant. She needed someone who could do her job better than she could. Why bother hiring someone to do stuff she could do more efficiently herself? So she decided to organize the files as best she could, but organization had never been her strong suit.

An hour in her three piles had duplicated and mixed to the point where she could either start all over or throw them all out. If she threw them out Hanamaki would just make Yahaba do it all again and Iwaizumi didn’t want to give the poor girl any extra work. But starting over would take too long and she was really looking forward to going home and changing out of her suit. 

She sighed and flicked open another file and skimmed down the page. Graduated top of her class with a business degree, working a couple secretarial jobs throughout college, and did an internship with Shiratorizawa her final year. She looked good, but everyone looked good on paper. Iwaizumi prided herself on being a good judge of character, but that didn’t translate well through applications where people could lie. She would have to bring… Oikawa Toru in for an interview.

She closed the file with the intention to put it in her interview pile, but there were no piles left, it was just files scattered across her desk. With another heavy sigh, she tucked the file into one of the drawers where she wouldn’t forget to give it to Hanamaki. On second thought, she grabbed a sticky note and penned herself a quick note to give the file to Hanamaki so she could set up an interview. 

Slumping back in the big, leather chair she scrubbed a hand through her short hair and looked out the window. Night had already fallen over Tokyo, the world lit by harsh artificial light that reflected in the office windows. Iwaizumi stood and opened her office door, most of the lights on this floor had been turned off and desks were empty for the night. Even Hanamaki and Matsukawa had gone home. Normally they tried to persuade her to get drinks or dinner with them. 

Maybe she did need an assistant, they had an empty office on the floor and everything. It would be nice to see something besides her office and the bedroom of her apartment. Both places felt empty on nights like this. The floor and her apartment were both too large for just her. On bad days she choked on the loneliness that came from the synthetic lights. At least if she had an assistant she could force them to stay late with her every night, at least she wouldn't be alone then. 

With a sigh, she swept the rest of her paperwork into her bag and stood. She could finish it at home. While she made her way through the darkened building she let all the meaningless thoughts she ignored through the day fill her head. What was she going to have for dinner? Did she even have anything in her kitchen? No she should probably pick up take out on her way home, it was late enough that she should miss the worst of the traffic. Hanamaki had mentioned something about her suits, was she just teasing?

Iwaizumi stepped out into the employee parking garage, even that was sparse of cars because of how late it was. If her mother knew she stayed this late every night she would have a fit. She knew she should call her parents. Maybe go visit if she was feeling super nice, but she didn't think she could sit through another weekend of being asked when she's getting married.

She knew they had good intentions, but her moms book club was full of old ladies who fussed over her hair and her clothes and her lack of daily makeup. It was hard enough to try and explain she was too busy running her own company to date, much less that she was never going to get a husband. Even worse to have them show her photos of their grandchildren while her mother glared from across the room. Maybe it would be better just to send a text. 

Her lone car welcomed her as she slid inside, dropping her bag into the passenger seat. When was the last time someone had ridden in her passenger seat? She wondered as she started her drive home, it must have been last time she went home and drove her father around. That had only been once before he insisted on driving because he didn't trust her. Oh wow, that was kind of sad, she’d had this car for years and the only person she had driven around was her dad. 

She ended up dragging her feet through the rest of her nightly routine. Picking up her favorite take out and taking bites as she drove home. It was what she did almost every night. Just like how every night she left her food and work on the table in front of the television, then took a quick shower before returning to the papers. Iwaizumi settled on the floor and picked up her pen, letting the news provide the background noise as she went through her work.

The night was dragging on in a way it normally didn’t, most nights she could push everything else away and focus in on her work, but that just wasn't an option tonight. With a sigh she dropped her pen onto the document she had been in the middle of reading and rubbed her face. 

“Time for bed.” She told herself as she got to her feet. “Just go to bed, then it will be tomorrow.” Then these weird feelings would be gone, is what she didn’t say out loud. 

She dumped her take out into the trash, reminding herself to take it out tomorrow. Before retreating back to her room, turning the television off on her way. She laid in her bed and looked out the windows over the city, letting the artificial light lull her to sleep the way it had since she moved out of the countryside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I make no promises about updating but I have a few prewritten so hopefully it won’t be too long. Comments and kudos are always adored


End file.
